Forum:2003-08-18. Tell Me about it!, by DarthRoden
DarthRoden, 18/08/2003 4:21 PM :Tell me about it NeptuneTides! :SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! I get SO sick of hearing about that little yellow freak! (okay, I like a few episodes, but only cause of Sandy, not Spongebob) Hey Arnold is a brilliant cartoon...the "Peanuts" of our time....with a fine moral message about true love and firm values like family and friends and doing the right thing. Nickelodeon would do better to rehire Master Bartlett and make more Hey Arnold episodes! I guarentee they would be more popular than Spongebob or the Fairly Odd Parents or Invader Zim ever could manage! WE need more Arnold stuff and more Arnold episodes! :Arnold & Helga Forever! :May The Force Be With You! -Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka Carl) ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 18/08/2003 5:09 PM :carl - I agree with you completly ---- Phoebe, 18/08/2003 6:11 PM :I fully agree with you! I hate Spongebob (Which for some is bad and they'd probably be mad but oh well...) I've never seen anyone so annoying in my life! We NEED hey Arnold! At least they have HUMAN characters instead of a fraggin' sponge and starfish... ~*CT*~ ---- Eve4000, 19/08/2003 4:29 AM : I know, everywhere, everything is Spongebob, Spongebob, SPONGEBOB! In my school, it's everything you see, Spongebob shirts, Spongebob shoes, Spongebob ties, Spongebob hats, Spongebob keyholders, Spongebob bookbags, Spongebob everything! And I hate that stupid commercial that has "Because of Spongebob, I don't miss my boyfriend anymore." Hey Arnold is much better than Spongebob, and more sensible. The only reason I like that stupid show is because of Sandy. HA is better, has more sense, teaches sensible lessons, people can relate to it more, and a whole bunch of reasons I can't write down. :Arnold & Helga Forever!!! ---- Phoebe, 19/08/2003 8:08 AM :Spongebon is annoying as hell! ::groans:: The only reason I watch it with my neice is because she loves it, and Sandy's the only cool character on that show. It makes me soooo mad when my best friend starts talking about how great Spongebob is, then says HA is okay -.- And she claims to be Helga, the poetic genius... Well, she is in only one sense, she orders me around. She blew up at me last year when I finally said no... ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 19/08/2003 9:24 AM :ASSY spongebob!!! Hey arnold is COOLER ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 19/08/2003 11:01 AM :lol! That's so cool! I didn't know there were so many people that hated it! I'm starting to hate it because it's so freakin over rated....now I just feel kinda bad cuz my mom recently brought me Sb p.j's but now I get why my friends hates it. -jun ---- Cool, 20/08/2003 6:23 PM :The spongey yellow freak is nothing but a pop culture fad that will be dead in 5 years and everyone will forget about it, nuff said. :-Stephen ---- Michelle, 23/08/2003 8:36 PM :Eva400 you forgto to say body piercing. I have a friend who in he's freaking tongue he wears a earing off spongebob. IS A FREAKING NIGTHMARE WATHCING EVERYWHERE THAT STUPID SPONGE I WANT MORE HEY ARNOLD STUFFS TOO!!!!!! ---- §ZÎGzãg§20101, 24/08/2003 9:13 PM :...I can't believe you people!!! Your takeing out all of the blame onto other shows! It's not their fault Hey Arnold doesn't have things with their faces on it or a logo. Is this about the merchandise?? There all juss shows...I like spongebob a lot yes . But I wouldn't go all over board saying that, "This show sux...yadda yadda yadda." I respect your choices. But pleaz dont point the finger onto the other shows. If you really want someone to blame, blame NICK! I mean if they weren't so cheap probably the would make more HA stuff. Besides...remember the little poem! :There is so much that is bad in the best of us, :And so much that is good in the worst of us, :That it doesn't behoove any of us, :To talk about the rest of us. :P.S. I really thought that this would be helpful gettin HA back on cause I like Ha too...why cant we juss get along. Put differences aside. But if this is how its goona be, then i can't do anything about it can i. HA is eventually going to leave the air and so is Spongebob we have to face the facts sometimes. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 24/08/2003 9:30 PM :what do you mean we're taking the blame out on other shows?? I am obsessed with Fairly oddparents a little less then I am with hey arnold and i'm a fan of Spongebob! I AM blaming nick! we ARE getting along too...and the majority of us don't like Spongebob!! ---- Phoebe, 24/08/2003 9:35 PM :I adore Fairly Odd Parents, most of us are just stating our opinions on everything, how we feel. I don't like Spongebob, and since it's become so popular less people are prone to watch Hey Arnold, it's a fact. It's not Spongebob's fault-- no matter how much we dislike or even hate Spongebob. It's Nick's fault for letting it become so low in it's ranking when it's an excellent show. Everything we said were our opinions. No one downright BLAMED Spongebob or any other show ~*CT*~ ---- Arnoldlvr23, 25/08/2003 2:03 AM :Hey Frenchy, you sound like Arnold... optimistic, trying to get people to get along. I dont know if your a guy or not, but if you are I LOVE you! LOL. Just messin with you. I dont blame other shows for it either. I do hate when new ones come out though, because that means they need to make room for them, which means the shows that have been cancelled (Hey Arnold) will be the ones that will have to go. Im not at all happy about that. And with this spongebob thing... Its getting rediculous. I was in the store looking for toys for my neice with my mom and I found a barbie totaly dressed in spongebob clothes, complete with matching purse! I mean, can you say Criminey!? They have tooth paste, band aids, books, stickers, stationary, toys, coloring books, reading books, bedroom sets, car seat covers... I can go on! ANYTHING you want or need to buy comes in spongebob. Im surprised they havent made spongebob condoms yet! Dont get me wrong, its a cute show and I do watch it sometimes.. but puh-LEAZE! The thing that makes me mad is that Nickelodeon is spending all the money to make the world yellow and spongey and I cant even find a simple book or pack of stickers of Arnold. : ~*ArnoldLvr*~ : ---- October719961, 25/08/2003 11:54 AM :I'm blaming both the show and the network. Spongebob is a *****! Fortunately, I'm in high school, and there isn't much Sponebob stuff around. The network is allowing all this merchandise crap to be produced, and the creator of the show is just chilling with a glass of lemonade with a little umbrella while laying in a hammock; he knows there are better shows, which look to reality. I'm a reality-based person, and I hate stuff that's totally fictional. I don't think I belong in a world where a buck-toothed sponge is taking control of even the smartest earth inhabitants. He's like a friggin alien! His voice actor sounds like he got punched in the liver! I've stated my point and I agree with all of you in so many ways. I've seen every episode of Hey Arnold AT LEAST THREE TIMES, and I'm not bored with it! I see less than two minutes of Spongebob and I'm done watching television for the day. NICKELODEON is replacing the best shows with cartoons their own staff created. Their staff includes nothing but a bunch of novices who had never seen a cartoon before. Listen to the names of their shows: "ChalkZone", "Super Duper Sumos", "Butt-Ugly Martians", "My Life As A Teenage Robot". By looking at the names you can tell they took two minutes to create. The names, as well as the storylines, are complete bull****. It takes nine months to create two fifteen-minute episodes of Hey Arnold! It's not getting the attention it deserves. It's one of only four shows that's keeping the network alive, and they treat it like trash! Sure, I see Arnold here and there in stores and such, but now I can't stand to look at the color yellow! :P.S. (118) I hate Spongebob, did I mention that? ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 25/08/2003 2:00 PM :October719961- I totally agree with every word you wrote. enough said, and now I know why my best friend hates spongebob squarepants. ---- Eve4000, 01/09/2003 12:18 AM :Body peircing?!?!? EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Eve4000, 01/09/2003 12:48 AM :Are you kidding? I LIVE Fairly Odd Parents, I LOVE The Rugrats (before Kimmy, mind you), but SB is just plain annoying! ---- Phoebe, 01/09/2003 12:49 AM ::D I love you! (Kidding...) Fairly Odd Parents is okay-- I loved Rugrats until Kimi came, too. -.- She's annoying. ~*CT*~ ---- Crimeny, 01/09/2003 1:17 PM :I like the rugrats, but I don't 'love' them. I love 'Hey Arnold!' Hmmm...What a clever answer...:P I watch the rugrats, but here it's in Dutch! I HATE it when cartoons are in Dutch....English is much funner! Like: 'The angry beavers' or 'Rocko's modern life.' (I don't mension 'SpongeBob SquarePants. Because I know you hate the show :D) Ugh...I'm talking for myself again..... xxx Usagi ---- Phoebe, 01/09/2003 1:20 PM :Dutch? That's a new one for me ^.^ I'm only used to one language and that is English-- although my boyfriend, oddly enough, knows French, some German, Japanese, and Elvish (Yes, it;s a real language...) ~*CT*~ ---- Arnoldlvr23, 01/09/2003 1:29 PM :Is anyone else a member of the Save Hey Arnold! Website? I got a letter from them saying theres another write in day on Sept. 8th. Does everyone else know that? Wanted to make sure. :) ---- Phoebe, 01/09/2003 5:06 PM :What does that mean? ~*CT*~ ---- Eve4000, 01/09/2003 5:34 PM : Really? Spread the word, everyone! ---- Arnoldlvr23, 01/09/2003 10:32 PM :Phoebe... By write in day I mean its a day that all the hey Arnold fans send letters in asking for the 'Jungle movie.' That way Nickelodeon gets bombarded by thousands of letters in one day instead of just getting one here and there. :) : ~*ArnoldLvr*~ ---- Phoebe, 02/09/2003 7:53 AM :I'll have to remember that! :D ~*CT*~ ---- Crimeny, 02/09/2003 1:17 PM :I'm definetly going to write too Nick to save 'The Jungle movie'! I want to see what's gonna happen to Arnold and Helga. And I have a good feeling about those two in the movie.....I'm gonna write, you can count on me! ;) xxx Usagi ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 03/09/2003 12:50 AM :me too!! I'm writing a hella lot of letters!!!